<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Revelations by HenshuRin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380285">Divine Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenshuRin/pseuds/HenshuRin'>HenshuRin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Feelings, Horny Matrix, M/M, Masturbation, Matrix meddling, Mech Preg, Megatron is a smug bastard, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Optimus, Optimus is not sure how to deal with it, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self servicing, Size Kink, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Terrible wonderful ideas, The Matrix has ideas, They were a surprise for everyone, This one really got away from me by the end, We all went into this horny, and came out the other side full of soft feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenshuRin/pseuds/HenshuRin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The moment Optimus was able to remember himself, as the Matrix was once again whole and charged in his chest was an interesting one. </p><p>He was in the middle of a battleground, so he had no time to stop and analyze what the subtle difference he could feel was. In a valiant effort to stay alive and keep his team safe, he set the curiosity of the difference to the back of his processor and got back to the task at hand. Which turned out to be catching Megatron’s blade as he tried to strike him down. "</p><p>Set directly after the Orion Pax arch in Season 2 of TFP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatronus/Orion Pax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Bookmarks 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been haunting my thoughts for weeks. I finally gave in and let the character's take over my free time these last few days and write this story. It got a little out of hand, and I am not sure how we ended up here. I hope at least a few of you enjoy this. ♥</p><p>Shoutout to my beta  reader Jeegoo! ♥ Thanks for fixing all my typos and telling me where I lost my grammar. I appreciate it a lot.<br/>That said, any errors left are my own. ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Optimus was able to remember himself, as the Matrix was once again whole and charged in his chest was an interesting one. </p><p>He was in the middle of a battleground, so he had no time to stop and analyze what the subtle difference he could feel was. In a valiant effort to stay alive and keep his team safe, he set the curiosity of the difference to the back of his processor and got back to the task at hand. Which turned out to be catching Megatron’s blade as he tried to strike him down. </p><p>As he caught the blade though, the Matrix positively jolted in his chest. He nearly stumbled as he pushed Megatron back. Politely asking the Matrix to wait till later to tell him what it wanted, He continued to fight to get his team to safety. </p><p>Even after the battle there was not time to assess the change as he had to reassure his team he was himself and in good health. He was missing some memories, but he had done some basic self diagnostics and found nothing alarming. The Matrix was working at higher power levels, but that was easy to attribute to the recent download from the key to Vector Sigma. </p><p>After giving his team the reassurance they needed and letting Ratchet give him a check up, as well as changing his Decepticon brand back to the Autobot brand, Optimus excused himself to his berth to rest. </p><p>Ratchet had grumbled about seeing him if anything changed in his status and to rest up well. Optimus had thanked him and been on his way. </p><p>Now that he was laying on his berth and not needed anywhere unless an emergency came up, Optimus gave himself the time to process. The fact that he had been unable to remember himself and had been missing. The reason why Megatron had not simply ended his functioning when he had been vulnerable. The odd thrumming in the Matrix, that had hit a high note as he had momentarily been in contact with Megatron. Even if it had just been his blade.</p><p>As if his contemplating of the events had summoned it, the Matrix gave off that soft thrumming again. Like a vibration of enthusiasm and warmth in his chest, and a burst of rainbow colors in his processor. Optimus closed his optics and gave all his attention to the Matrix.</p><p>“If you could speak in more than feelings and impressions it would probably be a shorter conversation, but I think you are trying to tell me something about Megatron?” The Matrix pulsed warmer. “Okay.” Optimus tried not to think too many things all at once, because he did have some trepidation of what the Matrix might be trying to tell him. “You want me to do something involving Megatron.” another thrum, this one with no specific feeling or colors attached. Optimus opened his optics and stared at his ceiling with unseeing optics. “Are you telling me I need to end him now?” The Matrix sent him a startling burst of cold dread, and a sickly purple grey through him. </p><p>Optimus exvented with relief and whispered out. “Thank Primus.” to the empty room.</p><p> Even with the war and his very complicated feelings towards the ex-gladiator turned warlord, Optimus was in no rush to actually end him unless given no choice. He would wish to end the war in a sparkbeat, but even with Megatron gone the Decepticons held enough strength to be a problem for his team, and with Megatron in the lead he had a good idea of how things would be going. </p><p>Optimus refocused on the Matrix, which had been warmly humming with soft colors and an approving warmth as he thought about Megatron. </p><p>“So I do not need to end his spark, but I do need to take some action with him?” Another approving hum and an odd prickling of pale blue and lavender tones. “If I do not need to offline him, what would you have me seek him out for?” At his question the Matrix gave a very energized, almost lewd rumble that he felt from his helm to his pedes, with some slight heat pooling in his interface array. </p><p>“...” There is no way that meant what he thought it meant. “Am I to understand...There is no way you are telling me I need to interface with him?” To his mixed feelings of delight and utter dismay the Matrix thrummed that same heat through his systems again with that same enthusiastic approval and pale blue with lavender colors swirling through his processor. </p><p>“And why have you never sent me this impression before now?” The Matrix gave a complicated series of pulses and thrums and added a minor jolt to his subspace, where the key to Vector Sigma rested once again. “The energy transfer?” Approval. “What does the power boost have to do with interfacing with the leader of the faction we are at war with?! And how do you expect me to convince him this is a good idea? He literally just tried to strike me down and I nearly did not make it out today.” Exasperated with the ancient artifact and having no idea how to proceed, Optimus dropped several probability threads that had started without his permission, and of which none seem to have a chance of working, and waited for something to make sense again.</p><p>He had no such luck as the Matrix sent another pulse to his interface array, which prompted a ping to his HUD asking for permission to open said array. Optimus was fighting the most interesting battle with his own frame and he had no idea how to deal with the Matrix asking him to self service. Or to interface with Megatron. </p><p>The Matrix did not care for his protests and the heat and warmth got stronger right before he could feel lubricant starting to pool at the entrance of his valve. </p><p>Optimus had vorns of practicing self control, but this was a test of his mental and emotional willpower. The Matrix was being relentless and he knew he would fail in his efforts to not self service this night. </p><p>Accepting the request to his HUD to open his array, panels snapping back, Optimus’ fans kicked in and he vented a little unsteadily. More gentle but heated encouragement from the Matrix to give in and touch himself as he slid his hands down to his bared array.</p><p>The first touch to the edge of his valve was almost a surprise of sensation. Soft tingles and warm encouragement from his chest a little disconcerting, but not unarousing. As he circled the slickening lips and explored his own entrance, he accidentally brushed over his anterior node, sending a jolt of pleasure through his whole system. He had to bite his derma to keep a moan in. </p><p>Well. That was more intense than normal. Optimus decided to try to actively avoid his node for now, and went back to playing with the entrance of his valve. It felt nice, he would be embarrassed of how much lubricant there was, but the Matrix was the only other sentient that could know, and it was probably the reason he was so wet in the first place. A mischievous pulse seemed to answer that for him. </p><p>As he entered his first digit he felt almost a relief with a slight stretch, but no discomfort and the stretch almost felt like it was not enough of a stretch. So he added another. Again, it felt good, slight stretch, no discomfort. He thrust in and out a couple times and felt the same need to add more. Four digits in and he almost felt full enough, but he still felt like he was missing something. </p><p>Pleasure finally building enough to feel like he was getting somewhere, he very gently brushed his anterior node again. He was not able to hold back the quiet groan that pulled from his vocalizer this time. The Matrix was back to vibrating, throwing bursts of color and encouragement through his systems in obvious approval of his current choices. </p><p>Throwing his helm back, he brought his second hand to gently play with his node as he thrust his four digits in and out more roughly. The contrast was delightful. Working himself to the edge of overload from there was easy, but the stretch and reach of his digits just did not seem to be able to get him over that edge. Even trying to vary his touch on his node was not enough. </p><p>He was getting a little frustrated now, the Matrix just kept encouraging him to continue and no sign of discouragement from that end. At least one of them was getting what they wanted. </p><p>After several tries to spread his digits more and change his angles, he had the thought that only a large spike would get him what he wanted. Unbidden, he had the thought that Megatron would have exactly what he needed. That thought had him thrusting his digits just that bit further in as he bowed forward and overloaded, lights and heat and joy vibrant in his processor. </p><p>Fans on high, venting loudly, alone on his berth, Optimus knew he was fragged. The Matrix settled in his chest and mind with fuzzy warmth and what felt like a promise of more to come soon. Colors soft and golden hued as he realized he would have to find a way to get Megatron to frag him before the Matrix drove him crazy, as he could tell this was just the first of many times it was going to get him heated and wet in the near future. </p><p>~</p><p>A few days later found Optimus desperately trying to sneak out of the base on his own after everyone else was in recharge. </p><p>The Matrix had been making him overload himself every night at least once. Last night he was not done with the first, or even the second and had to bring himself over three times. He had tried asking the Matrix why it had to be Megatron, and he only got that golden hue and soft reassurances. Not a real answer, but he had also tried to ask about any other partners and every other mech had received negative impressions and cold discomfort. </p><p>He had thought about the possibility that the Matrix might have a size kink, or a submissive kink, as he was always going for his valve and never his spike, but when he did he just got that slightly mischievous impression from it again. Optimus had given up trying to figure it out and looked for any sightings of Megatron in an attempt to ground bridge near enough for him to catch his attention. Somehow. </p><p>To his surprise, there seemed to be a new sighting in their recent logs from Raf searching and finding a picture with a location right before the post mysteriously vanished. Probably Soundwave’s doing. Megatron had never been that careless before. Something was up. He was still contemplating what might have made him go close enough to human civilization to be photographed when the Matrix gave an excited thrum in his chest. </p><p>Pausing his groundbridge calculations, which happened to be closer to the base than he was personally comfortable with, he focused on the Matrix long enough to see if he would have to retreat for the night and try again tomorrow. </p><p>When no heat thrumming through his systems or directly to his array was noticed and the Matrix seemed content to stay quiet again, he finished putting in the coordinates and opened the bridge. </p><p>He was unsure of what would happen and he was still hesitant, but there was only so much he could stand of the current cycle of affairs. Self service was not enough, and not only were his team mates off limits for personal and professional reasons, the Matrix was determined that it had to be Megatron. </p><p>So he stepped through the bridge and hoped to Primus that whatever happened if he somehow did find Megatron still lingering nearby, it would not be a total and complete disaster. </p><p>Exiting the groundbridge he found himself in a nice clear open space under the stars, the town lights dim and far off in the distance with some large rocks nearby. Quiet. Peaceful, and if Megatron was lingering nearby Optimus should be able to see or hear him instead of being ambushed. </p><p>What Optimus was not expecting was for the Matrix to pulse loudly in his chest, distracting him from trying to pick a direction and making him instinctively look down, then the Matrix flashed brightly through his plating like a beacon. He had to reset his optics and as his vision cleared he could hear the sounds of powerful jet engines suddenly very close. </p><p>Optimus whirled around and set himself in a defensive, but non-aggressive stance. Megatron transformed and dropped not 10 feet away from him, and he had to reset his optics again. Megatron looked too tempting. He was glimmering silver in the moonlight, sharp edges and power embodied. Large frame settling into his root form and everything his processor had been thinking about as the Matrix encouraged pleasure out of him the last several days.</p><p>The Matrix sang in pleasure, sending another burst of bright gold at him as it encouraged him to get closer. He nearly took the first step before he remembered that such an action would probably be perceived as an attack. So he held himself steady and waited as Megatron finally looked directly at him.</p><p>“Megatron.” Optimus forced himself to hold still as the Matrix started to send that heat though his systems and he was glad for how cool the night air was. He would have no idea how to explain why his fans had started as they would have if it were any warmer out. </p><p>Megatron was glaring at him, and while that should have put a dampener on things, the Matrix seemed to be very pleased about everything right now, especially how close Megatron was to him. </p><p>Megatron was silent and motionless for just long enough to unnerve him. “Optimus.” </p><p>Megatron gave him a long once over, assessing his frame with what he could only call a heated gaze. Optimus found his whole frame tingling and starting to heat, with the focus of said heat in his valve, lubricant already starting to drip onto his modesty panel, and he was in way over his head, why had he thought this was a good idea again? </p><p>The Matrix visibly flashed again as it sent out a pulse that seemed to startle Megatron into looking directly at his chest. He took a step closer, loomer over Optimus as he narrowed his optics at him and asked. “Why are you out here?” </p><p>Optimus knew he should give some kind of answer. Maybe be worried about what Megatron was planning, or put up his battle mask and let his battle protocols take over, but the Matrix had his processor tied up in denying requests to bare his valve and beg to be spiked right then and there. </p><p>Not giving an answer had Megatron growling at him. “Have you no answer? Are you merely wandering alone for the danger of it?” He got right in Optimus’ faceplates, optic to optic and softly asked. “Were you maybe looking for me?” There was no way Optimus heard the hope he wanted to hear in that last sentence, but he imagined that to be the case. </p><p>“And if I was looking for you Megatron? What would you say to that?” Optimus had no idea where he found the processing power to form that answer, but it had Megatron move his derma to his audial and whisper at him. “Then I might find it in myself to forgive you for your recent departure from my service, and hear out what you have to say to me.”</p><p>Optimus had to close his optics and bite his glossa. That voice. The heat of his frame close enough to feel it radiating into his own, millimeters from touching. Optimus’ fans finally kicked on directly to high and he could feel the smugness in Megatron’s EM field brushing against his own. </p><p>There was no way this was happening. Megatron was still the leader of the Decepticons, his nemesis and would never put himself this close to Optimus without the intent to harm. The Matrix had addled Optimus’ frame and processor with unending suggestions of getting Megatron to spike him, but Megatron being here and sounding like pure seduction like this made no sense. </p><p>The Matrix pulsed in his chest as Megatron leaned back enough to let air flow between them again and looked down at him expectantly. “Well?” </p><p>Optimus was having a recharge flux. That had to be what this was. His wildest fantasy was running through his frame to help with the desperation the Matrix had been putting him through. He stopped thinking about the consequences and grabbed Megatron by his chest plates and pulled himself up to firmly push his derma against Megatron’s. </p><p>Megatron growled into his intake and Optimus took the chance to dip his glossa out to lick Megatron’s scarred derma. Megatron finally moved and practically crushed Optimus against himself and nipped at Optimus’ derma in a teasing manner. </p><p>The Matrix was still pulsing and thrumming happily in his chest, keeping him heated and desperate for more. As though Megatron could feel it too, he lifted Optimus by his aft, causing Optimus to reflexively wrap his arms and legs around Megatron's shoulders and waist for balance. </p><p>Megatron laughed against his intake when Optimus’ modesty panel rested against Megatron’s pelvic span and the heat sent little jolts of pleasure through Optimus’ whole frame, and he was sure his EM field radiated pleasure too. “So eager you are!” Megatron nuzzled against his helm as he walked them over to one of those nice large rocks. Optimus hummed and considered if it was worth waiting to finally accept the request to open his panels or if he wanted to see Megatron’s reaction to opening up now to show him just how eager he really was. </p><p>Before he had time to decide, Megatron had found a flat surface to lay him down on his back while Megatron hovered over him, his legs still wrapped around Megatron's lower back plates and arms loosened to let Megatron lay him down gently. Optimus looked up at him in wonder. Real or not, this moment was beautiful. His frame’s demands to be split open and filled to the brim was momentarily banked by the pure contentment that seemed to flow through them both. </p><p>Megatron dipped back down to kiss him again, fierce and dominating. One set of claws resting against his aft, and the other claws raking his frame from his chest plates down to his hip fairings and around his thighs.</p><p>Optimus' charge ramped up, his valve was so wet he was sure some lubricant was leaking out of his seams and he could not deny the next urgent request in his HUD to open his modesty panels. </p><p>Megatron pulled back from their kiss at the sound and glanced down at his freshly bared valve. “I see you are as eager as your field suggests, Optimus.” Megatron purred as he slid his digits down to Optimus entrance. “So slick. So ready to be spiked.” He smirked down at Optimus as he carefully but easily slid a full digit into his valve. Optimus’ whole frame shook as he let out a soft moan from the feeling. So much better than his own digits, but not enough to sate his need to be filled. </p><p>The Matrix reminded him of its presence and practically vibrated in delight, so close to getting what it wanted. </p><p>“My my. You were searching for me for this reason specifically, weren’t you?” Megatron slid his first digit out, only to slide a second one right beside the first on the thrust back in. “So ready to take a large spike from the feel of it.” Optimus could only nod in agreement at that. “I’m sure none of your precious Autobots would be able to fill you like you need, would they Optimus?” Optimus vocalizer glitched and caught as Megatron thrust a third digit in as he said his name. </p><p>“No, I Imagine you would never let them near you like this. Their holy leader, open and silently begging to be filled. I can see it in your every shiver, your clutching valve. You want more. You need more.” Megatron seemed to be nodding to himself as he teased Optimus’ valve and would once every few thrusts pull out entirely to circle his node, but never brush directly over it. </p><p>It was driving Optimus to his limit. He had thought the Matrix pushing him to spread himself wider and to thrust deeper before he would reach overload had been torture, but it was nothing compared to this. So close to what he needed, but Megatron seemed to be waiting for something. </p><p>Megatron didn’t even have his own panels open, like Optimus was the only one in need here. It was not fair. Megatron had every advantage, and Optimus was entirely at his mercy. </p><p>“Well Optimus. Do you need more yet?” Ah. That’s what he wanted. Optimus was nodding and put his hands on Megatron’s frame and traced down towards his modesty panels while he pulled him a little closer with his legs. Megatron shivered before he pulled his digits out of his valve to grip his hip fairings and stopped all motion.</p><p>“Ah ah. Not until you ask me nicely.” Megatron held his gaze expectantly.</p><p> Optimus’ optics widened to their widest aperture and in pure desperation for more, he let out a soft pleading “Please.” He reset his vocalizer and tried a little louder as Megatron made no signs of motion yet. “Megatron, I need you. Please give me your spike!” That got a loud revving of jet engines and the satisfying sound of a modesty panel snapping away right before he felt Megatron’s spike at his valve entrance. </p><p>“That wasn’t so difficult now, was it?” Before Optimus could respond Megatron was thrusting and Optimus threw his helm back as the stretch of the spike was perfect in his soaked and more than ready valve. At this point the Matrix sent out one last bright pulse of gold and sparkling light full of pleasure and contentment before fading into the background of his processor. </p><p>Optimus was an incoherent mess of pleasure and bliss. He was not able, nor did he care to stop the little desperate sounds that were escaping his vocalizer as Megatron gave him no mercy. Thrusting firm but slowly at first, as if to make sure Optimus could take it, then speeding up and increasing his pace and the power of his thrusts as if he realized Optimus was built for this. For him. </p><p>“You take me so perfectly. Your valve is so slick, hot, and greedy for more.” Optimus let out a silent scream of pleasure as his calipers squeezed tight around the perfect spike as overpowering pleasure caused his frame to seize and lock as his system reset from the overload. His charge was still high, and he could tell his frame was not done for the night. </p><p>Megatron did not stop thrusting through his overload, and Optimus was so overwhelmed by the continued stimulus to his valve and pulses of pleasure he missed when his gestation chamber unlocked. Missed the little notification in the corner of his HUD informing him of the status change. </p><p>“You overload so beautifully. I should keep you going like this till both our frames are spent.” Optimus jolted at the idea and his calipers fluttered around Megatron’s spike, gently squeezing in encouragement, and Optimus pulled Megatron down into a kiss as he could feel Megatron lock up and his valve get flooded with heat and transfluid. </p><p> “You overload quite beautifully yourself.” He watched as Megatron huffed at him and shook his helm as if in disbelief. “You must be blissed out on post overload relief to be saying things like that to me.” </p><p>After another moment, Megatron moved up as if to pull away and Optimus reached out to pull him back down as he tried to clench down on his spike to keep him there, not an easy task with how wet and slippery everything was in there now. </p><p>Megatron paused and smirked down at him again. “Oh. Not done yet? Valve still in need of a proper spike Optimus?” He gave a slight thrust and got a soft moan and nod in response. “Why Optimus, if I had known you were missing a good thorough spiking I may have taken the time out of this war to give you what you needed.” </p><p>Moving right back into things, Megatron reached to place Optimus’ arms against the flat surface of the rock above his helm. “Keep your arms up there and I will continue to give you what you seem to so desperately need.” Optimus nodded and held his arms and hands still as Megatron slowly slid his claws torturously slow down to his chest before tapping a claw over his spark and stopping there. </p><p>Optimus was about to protest his pause when Megatron sent him a heated look. Optics intent, he commented, “I had dreaded that the return of the Matrix and the memories of Optimus Prime would steal you away from me for good. But here you are. Under me, valve clutching so perfect around my spike, charge running so high I can taste it in your field, desperate and begging for more.” </p><p>Optimus had just a moment to try to process that through the muddled feelings of charge, affection, surprise and lust before Megatron was moving again. Hips thrusting gently as he moved his hands down to adjust Optimus’ legs up and push them against his chest, which changed the angle Megatron’s spike was hitting all the nodes in his valve. </p><p>Optimus keened loudly. He could not control the sounds torn from his vocalizer and had to fight to keep his hands where Megatron wanted them. This was too good. Optimus had no idea how he was going to survive this. Every firm thrust against the anterior wall of his valve lighting up every internal node lining it and then Megatron sent him hurtling into a much too quick, too intense, second overload as he circled his anterior node with a claw. </p><p>Optimus’ vocalizer glitched out in the middle of his screaming Megatron’s name. Megatron revved his engines again as he let out a short laugh. “I could watch you like this for days. Hear you wailing out your praise to me and my spike ‘til you could not possibly make another sound.” </p><p>Megatron had not broken his pace, but as Optimus’ frame finally gave up its strength, Megatron went steadier, and deeper. Changing the angle just enough to get their pelvic plating to connect on every thrust in, and after a few more deep, punishing thrusts, Megatron gasped and overloaded in him a second time. </p><p>Megatron took some time to collect himself while he leaned his weight into Optimus’ frame.</p><p>The angle kept most of their fluids inside Optimus this way, and while Optimus was too blissed out to understand what was happening still, the Matrix brushed some of that lavender and pale blue with warm approval through his processor again. Optimus had no ability to parse that at the moment, but he put that thread to the top of his queue when he felt up to dealing with thoughts again.</p><p>After another moment, Megatron put his legs down again so he could rest his frame against Optimus. Chestplate to chestplate, Megatron still buried inside keeping him stretched and open. Optimus kept his legs snug around Megatron to encourage him to stay there. </p><p>Optimus was currently recovering without the quick raise in his charge, but if the Matrix was still active, there was a chance he would need one more overload before he could truly rest. Even after just a few days, he had learned the Matrix could be very persistent. </p><p>Focusing back on Megatron, he noticed that he was being quietly watched. There was a subtle question there, but Optimus still had no processing power to be able to parse what the question was. He merely gave what he hoped was a questioning expression back, which got a soft chuffing laugh. </p><p>“Is my Prime satisfied for the night, or will I get to bring us through another round?” Optimus felt his faceplate heat at the endearing tone of voice and the heat behind the words. Maybe even without the Matrix prompting him there would be one more overload in his near future. </p><p>Megatron was impossibly being everything he both wanted and needed. He had to be dreaming, there was no way this could be so perfect in reality. So taking full advantage of this being a beautiful dream, Optimus reached his hands down to cup Megatron’s helm between them and leaned the short distance to kiss him softly. </p><p>“If my lord would so desire, I would be most pleased to receive another thorough fragging this night.” He clenched his callipers and tilted his hips to get some friction and charge started again, and he was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure from Megatron. </p><p>“Still not satisfied? I am unsure if I should be more delighted, or insulted that I have not yet been enough for your needy valve.” Megatron leered at him as he continued. “I see why you came to me for this even more so now. Surely none of your autobots would be able to keep up with the charge you are putting out, nor would they be willing or able to pound you into the berth like you so obviously need. So you sought me out, as I am not afraid of such things, for who knows your limits better than I?” </p><p>Megatron pushed himself back and away, his spike sliding out and letting their mixed fluids drip down Optimus’ aft. Optimus whined at the loss, suddenly feeling utterly empty and he shivered as the cold air made contact with his very wet and still very sensitive valve entrance. </p><p>Megatron did not give him much time to pout or question as he pulled Optimus’ legs and aft off the edge of the surface of the rock, and grabbed him around his waist as he flipped him over onto his front, chest now pressed to the flat surface. </p><p>Reeling from the sudden change of position, and trying not to rev his engines too loudly at the realization that Megatron just manhandled him with what seemed like no effort, Optimus blinked once. “Oh. I see my lord wants to change things up a little.” He tilted his aft to better present his valve in the hope that Megatron was going to be getting right back into fragging him senseless. </p><p>He was not disappointed. Megatron pulled him back as he thrust into him and he was back to feeling content, full and his charge was cracking under his plating again. Optimus dropped his helm onto his hands as he tried to keep up with Megatron’s thrusting, hitting his ceiling node and proving he truly was being filled to his limit by that amazing spike. </p><p>“Still so eager, my Prime?” Megatron taunted as he settled into a particularly good pace that had Optimus’s valve positively fluttering around his spike. Optimus took a couple tries to make any sounds other than a moan, groan, or keen as he tried to answer him. “F-for you? Yes, I have- ah! I have been so, so eager -hn, t-to get your per- unf!, perfect spike inside me!” He was practically yelling by the end, trying not to stutter as he continued to be fragged into oblivion for the third time that night.  </p><p>Megatron growled in delight and rewarded his praise by picking up the pace as he brought one of his clawed digits to delicately play with his anterior node again. Megatron’s other hand was on his lower back to help keep him in the perfect position to fuck his valve as he pleased. </p><p>Optimus was not going to last. After how long it would always take him to overload when the Matrix had him self servicing, he was surprised with how utterly wrecked he was feeling with Megatron being in control and filling him to his near limit. Pleasure lit up every circuit, every inch of his frame, until he did not think he could stand anymore, and then Megatron slipped a digit into his valve, adding to the fullness caused by his spike, sending Optimus into the brightest overload of the night. </p><p>Megatron growled above him as he followed right there with him this time. Optimus was finding he loved the feeling of that liquid heat filling his valve. Perfect in the moment, filling his valve to the brim and overflowing. Like proof he was irresistible to Megatron and had been given a gift. </p><p>This dream was too good. He would never be able to return to reality this way. Lifting his head and looking over his shoulder pauldron, Optimus dared to hope the dream was not over, as he wanted one more thing before he woke up alone.</p><p>“When my lord is ready, would it be too much to ask if I might be allowed to face you again so I can bask in the afterglow while looking at your magnificence?” </p><p>“Flatterer. Maybe I should find another use for that talented glossa, but for now, as your reward for being so slagging good with your valve, I shall allow you this request.”  He gently pushed himself back and pulled out of Optimus before moving to roll him over. The show of strength was still hot and Optimus had to be careful to stop his systems from revving up yet again. </p><p>Megatron made no reaction to his fans ticking just a little faster at the motion and settled himself back onto Optimus’ frame, sliding his spike back into Optimus valve as if he wanted to make it his new home. Optimus was not complaining. He let out a soft vent of contentment at feeling so full again, then watched Megatron as he settled into and on top of Optimus. Face buried somewhere near Optimus’ neck cables. Engines rumbling quietly in the background. </p><p>The moonlight was doing his silver plating favors and giving him an ethereal glow. He looked so soft in this moment. Optimus wanted to treasure it. He was sure Megatron did not have enough soft moments in his life. Optimus would change that if he were able. </p><p>Optimus reached up and brushed across the back of Megatron’s helm, remembering his long locked away affection for this beautiful mech and finally letting out words that he had been holding back for vorns.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered softly, unable to contain himself. Megatron froze for a moment, then bolted up to stare down at him with bright, wide Optics, suspicion and discomfort in his EM field. </p><p>It was at this moment that Optimus realized everything that had happened might be real. </p><p>The Matrix burst across his senses again with what felt like mirth and joy, but Optimus was locked in place, staring at Megatron in sudden fear of rejection, but now very confused and concerned about what the Matrix might try to do next. </p><p>Megatron took a moment to recover his senses and glared at him as he said in a very controlled and flat voice; “why would you say that?” </p><p>Optimus was running on so many threads of thought trying to figure out how this was all real, that he went with the first answer that connected with his vocalizer. “Because it is the truth?” To which Megatron scoffed. </p><p>“Of course. You have shown it so well through all these eons of war. Stopping me at every turn, getting in my way to rebuild Cybertron, the recent attempt on my life right before Unicron. What else was I supposed to think you felt about me.” He rolled his optics and seemed to continue his verbal assault. “If you just wanted a good frag from a mech capable of giving you what you need, you do not need to try to win favors with pretty words, Optimus.” </p><p>Optimus was hurt and angered by the accusation that something that meant so much to him was tossed aside like it was nothing but a manipulation. </p><p>“They are not pretty words! They are what I have felt since I was an archivist in Iacon, drawn to a gladiator with grand ideas and a purpose, to bring prosperity and give equal options to all of our people!” Optimus shouted right back at him. “Though, how well did that turn out Megatron?” Optimus should probably try not to provoke a mech that was still physically connected to him, but he was so angry that Megatron would think he would lie about loving him, of all things.</p><p>Megatron had looked broken for a moment as he confessed how long he had felt this way, but grit his dentea at him for that last biting comment. “Well, at least my side is working to find any relics that could be able to restore our planet!” </p><p>They both froze at that. Optimus could feel the Matrix laughing at them both and Optimus could not find what was so funny about all this. Focusing back on Megatron’s comment, Optimus carefully asked, “what do you mean by that?”</p><p>Megatron shook his helm and dropped back fully onto Optimus. After a moment he quietly asked him, “have you no memories left of being Orion again?” Optimus had to wonder at the sudden change in attitude and the direction he was taking them, but answered truthfully again. “I do not. I am unsure as to why, as the Matrix has always left my memories of being Orion Pax available to me. At least, as far as Ratchet or I could always tell.” </p><p>Megatron huffed out a vent against his neck cables and brought a claw up to tap at his glass plating, right above his spark. The Matrix thrummed at the contact and Optimus realized Megatron might also be thinking about the Matrix at this moment. “I had Orion assist me by starting to decode an old Iacon database. One that was rumored to have the locations of many powerful relics sent out by the Autobots near the start of the war.” He looked up at Optimus then, and Optimus saw hurt, regret and bitterness in his optics. </p><p>“I had started to hope that Orion would stay by my side. Realized that maybe Orion had never really been destroyed by the Matrix in the first place. Maybe the mech I had treasured when I was still Megatronus was also still around and I could make a future with him there. By my side like he was always meant to be.” His expression turned inward at that moment and Optimus was not sure if he was done. He did not want to interrupt him if he had more to say. This was too important. </p><p>He was glad he waited when Megatron did continue. “As soon as Orion left the Nemesis and Optimus Prime was back, and neither were by my side, I started to think about what I had been so angry at you both for.” Optimus could feel him tilt his helm before continuing. “I realized it was my own fault that you were not at my side, as Orion had been so willing to help our cause, knowing nothing of our war and trusting himself entirely into my care.”</p><p>Now Optimus was more confused. The Matrix locking his recent memories of being Orion away sounded like it went against encouraging him to find Megatron and getting spiked into oblivion. Maybe he would not have been so confused, or thought of this all as a dream if he had remembered? </p><p>The Matrix pulsed a negative at that. He was then given the same pulse of energy through his systems as that first moment the Matrix was recharged and he caught Megatron’s blade. </p><p>“After you left with your team, I realized I had not treated either of you well. It was like I was hit with a clarity I had not had in far too long.” Understanding hit Optimus at once. The Matrix had somehow affected Megatron in that moment as well. The contact of their frames must have given the Matrix the ability to help achieve its goal. Getting Megatron and Optimus to interface was still an unusual goal for the Matrix to have, but it has somehow managed to get them talking civilly. </p><p>Optimus exvented and placed his hands over Megatron’s helm and backplates to gently hold him close. He made sure his hold was not tight, just there. “Orion has always been part of me. Optimus Prime as you know me would not exist without Orion. I was reformatted with all of my long term memories and emotions still present.” Megatron grunted an acknowledgement at that. </p><p>“I still am unsure why my recent Orion memories are locked, but the Matrix has been particularly, shall we say, ‘vocal’ for the first time in vorns. It does not speak, but since being recharged by vector sigma, it has been trying to get me here.” Megatron lifted himself up to give Optimus a curious look. “Here? As in talking to me?” </p><p>Optimus shook his head slightly and smirked down at Megatron. “Here as in, ‘valve snug around your spike, overloaded ‘til I was full to bursting.’ I do not know what the long term plan is yet, as it has been very elusive about several of my questions.” </p><p>Megatron’s engine gave a short rev as he gave Optimus an incredulous look. “The Matrix is the reason you were out here alone, as though looking for me, looking lost, vulnerable and more than ready to take my spike?” </p><p>Optimus smiled at him as he nodded. “Yes. The Matrix encouraged me to follow my spark and let myself feel for you again. All kinds of feelings. The first night was all about telling me I needed to find you and quite literally get fragged. It has been relentless.” Megatron gave him an interested look at that last comment, and he could feel his spike twitch in his valve again. The Matrix sent another wave of encouragement at that. It really was quite persistent.</p><p>While he still had the processing power to think, Optimus remembered a question he had earlier. “Why were you out here? I was only out here because there had been a note of the town in the distance getting a picture of you and posting it online before someone deleted it. I had never seen that happen before.” </p><p>Megatron looked a little guilty at that and glanced to the side. “I may have been following a feeling that I needed to be here. I could not tell you why, just that I felt it in my spark that I needed to be in this area. Tonight. Curious.” </p><p>He looked back down to Optimus’ chest, like he finally suspected the Matrix might have somehow affected him as well. </p><p>The Matrix suddenly sent another wave of heat through his systems, crescendoing in his valve and Megatron groaned as the charge apparently transferred to the spike still nestled in it. </p><p>More suspicion in his field, but no comment, Megatron slowly dragged his spike halfway out before thrusting back in. It was like a balm on his suddenly amped up charge. His frame knew it was going to be good and Optimus pulled himself tightly to Megatron for another amazing frag. </p><p>With more clarity than the last three rounds, Optimus turned his helm and pulled Megatron back into kissing him. Megatron indulged him and nipped at his derma before soothing it with more gentle, soft kisses. </p><p>Hands freely roaming his broad, strong frame. Megatron kept his pace slow, long lingering thrusts and every one as deep as he could go. Optimus was back in that pure bliss. After some time of gentle kisses Megatron softly laughed into his intake. Optimus pulled back and looked into his bright optics, smiling back at him as he held his gaze. “I never answered you earlier.” He paused in his talking to give another amazing deep thrust. “I love you too, Optimus.” Before letting him react, Megatron dove back into kissing him, then picked up his pace a bit, keeping his depth and causing Optimus to shout into his intake in pleasure. </p><p>“Not fair, Megatron.” Optimus broke away just long enough to reprimand him before he pulled him back in to devour his intake as he used the leverage of his legs to tilt his pelvis and get a better angle for Megatron to hit all the right nodes. The change in angle also allowed him to brush his anterior node against the base of Megatron’s spike housing on every thrust. Optimus was in bliss. Again. He had everything he wanted in this moment. </p><p>He thanked the Matrix. They would figure out the war later. Right now he had more important things to think about. The Matrix sent him appreciation and approval, while also sending the pale blue, lavender, and the gold all at once through his processor. </p><p>Megatron picked up the pace and tapped on his chest plates once more. To Optimus’ surprise, his chest plates transformed back, baring his spark and the Matrix to Megatron. He broke the kiss as they both looked down as Megatron held very still above him.</p><p>“...” Neither of them quite knew what to do at that moment. The Matrix, now visible to both, pulsed and moved itself out of the way of Optimus spark. Like he was being presented for a merge. </p><p>“Is.” Megatron reset his glitching vocalizer. “Is the Matrix trying to get us to sparkbond?” </p><p>“I do not know. I have not felt any need for this and the Matrix is currently being quiet on the matter.” They looked at each other again. “Would y-” Optimus had to reset his vocalizer this time. “Would you like to sparkbond?” After a moment of stunned silence from Megatron, he tried to give another option to keep things from being too much too soon. “Maybe just a surface merge?” </p><p>Megatron seemed as overwhelmed as he did in that moment, and instead of giving any verbal answer, he opened his own chest plates. Bathing them both in a second spark glow. Purple and blue lights mixed. Before Optimus could think about why that color combination was so familiar to him, Megatron bent forward and into a surface merge. </p><p>As the edges of their sparks met, there was a sudden feeling of fullness. Of shared mental and emotional space. Far enough apart to be their own beings, but close enough to share themselves with each other and connected at their edges. </p><p>It was amazing. Optimus could feel how much Megatron was in awe of him in that moment. That he found Optimus to be as close to perfect as there was in a mech. Optimus tried to dismiss that thought, but Megatron was insistent that it was the truth.</p><p>He was sent impressions of Megatron going through the last few days in turmoil. The shock and fear of Optimus returning, of losing Orion again, the sting of clarity as his blade connected with Optimus’ hands. The need to remind himself why he had done all he did. Why Cybertron had to be cleansed, but he had found himself thinking Optimus might have had it right. Not about being able to change the planet without shedding energon, but about being able to rebuild. About making a better place for all mechs, that maybe they could have ended it before their planet went dark by working together instead of him aiming for power and control at the top. </p><p>Optimus leaned up to kiss him softly and reassure him he was forgiven, and they could still do that. That it was never too late to change. They would find a way and rebuild it together. Megatron surprised him then. He wept. He sent pure love and adoration through that surface merge and Optimus was so overwhelmed he sent as much love, joy, and bliss as he could right back at him. </p><p>Megatron laughed, which caused enough movement in their frames to remind them both that Megatron was fully seated in Optimus’ valve and their charge was still high on both sides. Feeling that lust and intense pleasure light up for both of them was too much and it did not take more than a few more thrusts while connected at the spark for both of them to overload. </p><p>The next thing Optimus knew was Megatron brushing his helm gently. Sparks no longer connected, but chest plates still open, so he could not have been out for that long. Though he already longed to be connected to Megatron again. </p><p>As he opened his optics to look at Megatron, his HUD alerted him to some status updates.<br/>
He froze as he read them and Megatron gave him a questioning hum.</p><p>‘Status change - Gestation chamber - online - creation status - 0.02%’</p><p>‘Status change - Spark chamber - 3 new energy signatures - separation progress - 0.5%’</p><p>Frag. Ratchet was going to kill him. Optimus closed his chest plates and let out a vent to try to help release the tension in his frame.</p><p>“I do not want to alarm you Megatron. But I have to inform you that we have a sudden urgency to clear up the situation between the Decepticons and the Autobots.”</p><p>Megatron gave him a confused look. “While I am not opposed to this process going as fast as possible, what has happened while you were offline that might cause alarm?”</p><p>Optimus tried to keep his face straight as he offered up a cable and port in his wrist. “I am unable to believe it, let alone to voice it as of yet, so may I hardline an image of my HUD to you?” Megatron nodded as he grabbed Optimus’ forearm so his own wrist could line up for the connection. </p><p>As soon as the connection was made, Optimus sent the image without a moment's hesitation. Megatron was now frozen in place. That was not possible. There were no fertile mechs left. Even with a sparkbond, the last time any mech had heard of a gestation chamber being able to go online had been before they all left Cybertron. </p><p>The Matrix pulsed then and they were both suddenly aware of many things at once. Being connected made it easier to confirm their thoughts, and Megatron was even able to feel the edges of the presence of the Matrix itself. </p><p>The Matrix had been recharged by Vector Sigma, giving it the energy to be able to get Optimus’ gestation chamber online. It had also sent energy into Megatron that first day to clear his Unicron tainted spark. Then all it had to do was get them together. The Matrix knew Optimus/Orion was in love with Megatron, and had apparently known that the feeling was mutual. </p><p>They let go of each other wrists and disengaged the hardline as they stared at each other. </p><p>Optimus let out a hysterical laugh, unable to help himself. “Creators. We are going to be creators of the first of a new generation.” Megatron was still silent and did not seem to know how to react yet. </p><p>Optimus had not been aware they were still connected until Megatron suddenly leaned back and rolled out of him and off to his side to sit up and look out across the land at the sunrise. The empty feeling was a minor ache and the fluid was not nearly as much as one would expect from four overloads. But then again. His gestation chamber was full of it. Keeping it to use as the foundation of three(!) new little frames. </p><p>At the sound of Megatron's voice Optimus looked up at him. “This will have to be kept a secret until we have a truce in place. We do not want any mech to think you are vulnerable. That I could be vulnerable if they try to harm you or the new sparks.” Megatron seemed to suddenly be off in his own mind planning for their future, and Optimus was beside himself with happiness. </p><p>Megatron was going to plan to keep them all safe. He was going to make sure there was an end to their war. Things were going to be hard, but they were going to make it work together. Like it was always meant to be.</p><p>The Matrix pulsed its complete contentment with that golden hue back at him again. Then it directed his thoughts to their planet with the key to Vector Sigma, and he was reminded of something Megatron had said earlier.</p><p>“Megatron.” Megatron looked back at him, so Optimus continued. “You said that you were looking for a way to revive our planet, and you needed me to decode the database?” He nodded, but as he did his attention was drawn down to Optimus’ still open and dripping valve. </p><p>Before Optimus could ask anything more Megatron reached into his subspace, and pulled out a cloth. He reached out to gently wipe up the excess fluid, giving a gentle pat to the valve lips after he got the worst of the mess cleaned off. Optimus’ face plates heated as he closed his panels and sat up properly. “Thank you.” He took a moment to settle himself before continuing his line of thought. “How long do you need to get things ready enough to get me back to working on that code?” </p><p>Megatron laughed with some mirth. “Why, if my Prime so desires, I could have the ship ready for you by sundown. I would have to leave now and get everything in order, but I believe you might have more problems on your side of things here.”</p><p>Optimus thought about it for a moment and found he was not wrong. Ratchet might understand, he was not sure how the rest of them were going to take this. He would need to tell Ratchet about the sparklings his frame was working on. There was no way he would be forgiven for not telling Ratchet as soon as possible. But the rest was going to be messy. </p><p>“Well. I wish my Lord Protector luck in his endeavors, and I will have to comm you when things are ready on my end.” The title surprised both of them for a moment, but the Matrix sent out a pulse of approval loud enough for both of them to realize it was his official title now.</p><p>Another legend rarely talked about, but they remembered the stories from their early times together. Not often a filled position since most Primes did not like to share power, but it felt right that Megatron would hold the title. </p><p>Optimus sent him a comm to be sure it would be received, and when he got a response he was delighted. </p><p>:I wish you luck on your task and a swift victory, beloved of my spark:</p><p>:May my Prime find his own victory, and a quick return to his Protector:</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for making it all they way to the end of this story, and I do hope you enjoyed the ride!</p><p>I may or may not find the inspiration to add a second part to this. I kinda ran out of momentum. Like this was what they had for me. Part of my hopes that I can find the inspiration to write out OP's dealing with Ratchet, then snippets of the groups as Optimus deals with carrying newsparks and the needs involved therein. If I do a snippet collection it will be in a new work. </p><p>Have a great end of 2020, here's hoping for a better year in 2021!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>